


Human A.U dark dorks Ask blog! Thing....

by Merpis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Ask Blog, Deceit is extra, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus wears a neon crop top I kid you not, Scars, You know when we get there, the fact that there was no auto fill for that proves how stupid this idea is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpis/pseuds/Merpis
Summary: A human A.U where Deceit and Remus are criminals! Dee made and ask blog type of thing, and you get to ask questions.That’s about it....In the words of the only other person I’ve seen do an ask blog type thing on ao3 (Shade637)C O M M E N TY O UC O W A R D S
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, sooo since I’m not naive I know there’s a chance this could flop. But let’s make that not happen, kk?
> 
> Comment _anything_ that comes to mind, whether if you think it’s stupid or not. (Cause it’s probably not <3)
> 
> I also drew the design for Dee, Ree, and I think I have Ro somewhere. But, I don’t know how to post em soooooo if ya know how the hell to do that can ya tell me?

A camera clicks on, a cloaked figure sits in front of it.

“Hello there…” the figure starts. It goes on, speaking ominously and in lies until…..

“An-” they’re interrupted by a crash of something shattering, and someone mumbling something.

“REMUS!” the hooded one turns and shouts. And another crawls from under a coffee table out of shot—Remus. “Sorry Dee, I’m just bored of you rambling. You’re a criminal, not a supervillain!” Remus complained at the hooded one—Dee. “It wasn’t _rambling,_ it was _explain-!_ ” Dee’s hood was pulled down, the thing nearly choking him. “Ya well you’re shit at explaining. No one can understand you.” 

“Well you explain this, I need coffee before I _attempt_ to handle your ass.” Dee said walking offscreen. Remus quickly sits at the bench his friend was on and starts talking to the camera, “Heya folks! And no this isn’t the weirdest porno you’ve ever seen, it’s an ask blog! I’m Remus Prince, you probably know about my bro, famous actor/singer? Ya I’m his twin you’ll never hear about, he doesn’t want people to know he’s related to me....”

“And that was my best friend Dee! We share this apartment.” Just in time Dee walks back in. “I’m the one that pays the rent, and forever will until this jerk can keep a job.” He had taken off the cloak and sat next to Remus. “Hey! Stealing from teens that walk around at night’s a job!” Remus argued. “Pfft, not a legal one.” Dee argued back. “Oh since when have _you_ cared about what’s legal!”

Dee stopped the argument there and instead turned to talk to the camera, “Hello, as my friend probably mentioned this is a ask blog where you get to ask two criminals questions. Think Dr. Horrible but only people that won’t cause us trouble can see it. I’m also a lawyer, although I have to forge lots of documents because we’re both on the run.” 

“And your name is……” Said Remus, doing jazz hands in his direction and waiting for Dee to introduce himself.

“Ms. Slithers.”

Remus groaned, “Oh come onnnn. You're gonna die with only _me_ knowing your real name!” Dee chucked. “My snakes know my real name, and they can just call me Dee like you do.”

“Anyway, comment any questions you have and next time we’ll start answering them. Or no one asks anything and this gets deleted, we’ll see in time.” Said Dee.

“Bye!” 

“Until next time…”

Dee reached for the camera and switched it off.


	2. First questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you perhaps that had asks! Btw love the encouragement <3

The camera clicks on, Dee is no longer wearing his extra af villain outfit but still has his half-mask and Remus is eating a jar of marshmallow fluff by the spoonful.

“Hello”

”Hey!”

“We’re glad to say that this wasn’t a failure! We got four questions today, here’s the first.”

** magic_but_it’s_green**

**As for the ask, why do you two commit crimes?**

“For money, mostly.” Dee answered.

“HA! Nah you do it all for money, cause you don’t commit any violent crimes.” Remus said, elbowing Dee. “ _I_ commit crimes for the money and the rush. Well, and revenge. Cause one time a threw a rock at my bro during a live show. You’ve probably seen the viral video, the thing broke his face!” Remus finished a bit too excited.

** LightShadowling **

**Dee, how did you and Remus meet? ******

********

****

“We meet back in high school. I was your stereotypical quiet nerd and Remus was your not-so-stereotypical-but-pretty-common kid who made moaning sounds in the back of the class.”

“YA I WAS!”

“And you still are…”

”YUP!”

“I have to take calls outside because of him.”

“Annnnyway, long story short I adopted this introvert and we’ve been friends ever since.” Said Remus. “Now next question! This is fun.”

 **Hedgehogspike08**  
**_(Y’all have some interesting names-)_**

**Why did Dee decide to become a lawyer? Was it because of your crimes or despite it?**

“I decided to become a lawyer when I was very young, I was… unfortunately very aware of all the bad people in the world and wanted to bring “justice” to them.” Dee chuckled. “And it wasn’t because of my crimes, kinda the opposite actually. I needed money to pay for my education and my mother couldn’t afford it.”

** LeoCreator **

**Remus, do you have any ridiculous nicknames that you call Mr. Wiggle boi? What’s your favorite? ******

********

********

“Oh! I have plenty!” Remus said with a tooth grin. “But my favorite is Dickle, cause once-” Remus started. “Alright! That’s enough from you..” Dee interrupted him. “Fineeee, but my favorite that Dickle actually likes is “King of the snakes” Remus said. “They all we’re following me, it was amazing.” Dee added.

“And I’m definitely stealing Mr. Wiggle boi.”

Dee sighed, “Great…. and that was all the question for today.”

“Bye!” 

“Until next time…”

Dee reached for the camera and switched it off.


	3. Old friends and steeling snakes

The camera clicks on showing Dee sitting alone.

Then Remus fell from nowhere and into frame.

“Ow, fuck!”

“Hello.”

“We got seven questions this time, the first is for you Remus.”

** Rowan **

**What do you mean “Live show” Remus? Is Roman famous or something?**

Remus gasped. “What! You don’t know him?!?” He said.

“My bro’s a famous actor, he’s been in like…. lots of movies. He’s always been awesome at it! But he also writes his own songs! We used to sing songs when we were little, well, scream in my case. Oh and once-”

“Alright Remus, if you continue you’ll list off all his accomplishments. I know from experience.” Dee interrupted.

“This next question goes with that last one.”

** Hedgehogspike08 **

**Remus, does Roman know that you broke his face?**

“Unfortunately not, no one except you guys know. There’s lot of rumors about who did it, none of them true. And Dee wouldn’t let me go visit Ro for _some reason._ ” Remus said. “It’s not like you committed assault and were going to brag about it. Not just that, but also an extensive list of other crimes. I simply didn’t let you go for _some reason_.” Dee interjected.

“Oh come _onnnnn!_ I’d be fine!”

“No you wouldn’t! You would get arrested, I’ve no idea how you even got away in the first place bu-“

** Anticrystal_silver **

**Are you two just friends or is there something more going on between you?**

“I- i just- I- we- we’re jus- what?” Dee stuttered in disbelief.

“HA! We’re already getting shippers!” Remus shouted. Dee turned to him. “But why?!?” He asked. “Dude, aren’t you the smart one? We’re two openly gay men who’ve been extremely close for _years_ and share a freaking apartment! It’s the perfect shipping conditions!” Remus explained.

Dee sighed, “Well, I’m sure the answers are clear now but no. In fact, I don’t think I’d ever _want_ to be in a relationship again.”

**_Hey! Author here. Just a little message to ya, while no Demus is happening (Sorry I love the ship but it doesn’t fit with the story) I’m 100% positive that there will be Logicality and maybe Prinxiety (No promises). In fact, Lo and Pat are engaged at this point in the story. Seeya!_**

** magic_but_its_green **

**Alright, fair enough for why y’all do what you do- but with you both being opposites in school, why or how did you two stick together?**

“Want to tell the story?” Dee asked. “Of course!” Remus shouted. He took a breath then started.

“No one really liked me in school. The only person that didn’t insult me whenever they talked to me is Roman, but he tried his best to avoid me at school. He always wanted to hide that we’re twins, not just after he got famous. That _wassss_ until sophomore year of high school, when this dork was in one of my classes.”

“At this point I was planning on dropping out, I was hardly in class anyway. But then I saw some assholes picking on Dee in the hallway. I saw this happen a few times before, but never did anything about it. I was gonna just watch from a distance, untIl this guy twice Snakey’s size pushed him into a locker and gave him a bloody nose.”

“So to put a long story short, the man ended up with a broken hand and I got suspended for a bit. When I got back, I saw Dee. He said The guys were being less bitchy and thanked me. Since then we’ve been a good ol pair of misfits together!”

** Tottelotta **

**Do you people have a proper moral compass or is it just a roulette wheel?**

“Of course we have morals, we’re not monsters. Even if there is not what you think is _proper,_ what is considered _proper_ is just based on society’s expectations. We can’t just be perfect little people and except the suffering, everyone, especially us can’t be selfless and _good._ But I do have a moral code.” Dee explained.

“I also have a moral code!” Remus exclaimed. “It’s just that no one knows what the _actual fuck_ it is, myself included.”

“There is no line to cross, there’s many separate points of “too much.” But everything in between those points is completely ok. I can easily and without hesitation chuck a rock at my dear brothers face during a live show, but if you talk shit about him then we’re going to have problems.”

** LightShadowling **

**Have you guys ever pulled off the ultimate heist, but then realized you parked your getaway vehicle in a different location? If so, how did you resolve the conflict?**

“Jeez that was specific, _did you?_ ” Remus chuckled. “...Actually, something similar has happened.” Dee confirmed. 

“Wait, really?”

“How I got my snakes, remember?”

“It was in the middle of the night, we broke into a house in a rich neighborhood. I drove there since Remus isn’t allowed to drive anymore. I say that like I wanted to go, he basically dragged me there.”

“Anyway, Remus was going through the house and putting stuff in a backpack, while I was given the job of: “Holding his bat in case he has to kick someone’s ass.” I didn’t know it at the time, but the owner breed reptiles. And in one of the rooms there were two cute snakes, so like anyone else would do, I put them under my beanie.”

“A bit later we heard sirens and booked it, but when we got out the police were already there. We managed to get where the car was _supposed_ to be. Apparently in my sleep deprived state, I parked the car in the wrong spot and didn’t notice.”

“Thankfully—only on this occasion Ree!—Remus has no regard for his safety, and chucked the bag at an officer. Which gave me the chance to get over a fence, and to where the car _actually_ was. We made it home and I got two new responsibilities on top of babysitting my roommate.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true.”

** ShelfPerson **

**Have you ever been caught? How many warrants do you guys have, if any?**

“I’m reckless as hell, duh! Remus answered. “We’ve both been caught many times, Remus mostly. All times we got away, except once when Remus went to juvie in high school. And for the warrants, under these identities? Currently none. For all the others? Plenty, I’ve stopped counting.” Dee calmly elaborated.

“42” Remus deadpanned.

“What?”

“Warrants. I’ve had 42 warrants.”

“...”

“Oh hey, there’s another part of the ask!”

** ShelfPerson **

**What the hell does Dickle mean?!**

“WHEN WE WERE IN COLLEGE DEE-” Remus started explaining. “ALRIGHT THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY, UNTIL NEXT TIME.”

Dee (frantically) reached for the camera and switched it off.


	5. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short late night update cause my sleep schedule is wacc now.
> 
> Tw Description of a scar

“IN OUR FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE DEE FUCKED A PICKLE JAR-” 

“REMUS!”

Remus started to cackle like the manic he is. Dee took off his half mask to rub his eye. He then rested his head against his hand.

Remus calmed down. “Sorry, Dee Dee. It was our first ask.”

** LightShadowling  **

**Remus, can you tell us Dee’s most embarrassing moment? (Dee, don’t shut off the cameras this time.)**

Dee sighed. “Well, are you happy now? Also it sounds bad out of context, but we are not bringing it up ever again.”

“Also sorry this took a while. We didn’t get to many questions this time, we got three other ones.”

** LightShadowling  **

**Also, does expecting the unexpected make the unexpected the expected?**

Dee stared ahead in complete confusion for a solid minute. He whispered to himself, “What the fuck?”

“Oh, this is easy!” Remus said. “If the expecter expecting the unexpected expects the unexpected then for the person expecting the unexpected is expected, but for the unexpecting the unexpected is unexpected!”

Dee turned to his friend and repeated himself, this time louder. “What the fuck?”

** Adrianisconfused **

**Ok uh here’s one, what are some funny stories that have happened over the years? (Sorry if it’s boring, I suck at everything)**

“Excuse me language, but the last statement is complete and utter bullshit.” Dee said, seriously despite the joke-y sentence. 

“Ya! Oh and we have plenty of stories!”

“Like the time Dee nearly snapped his neck trying to skate.”

“And when _you_ broke your leg on a trampoline.”

“When you got your nickname “Deceit” that got shortened down to “Dee.”

“When we pranked that guy who… oh you know.”

“Legend says he and all his shit still smells like liquid ass.” Remus said dramatically. Dee covered his mouth and giggled. “We really did have some good times…” he said with a sigh.

** Magic_but_its_green **

**I didn’t see when this updated and I feel bad acK- but question for Dee (if he doesn’t wanna answer that’s valid) but why wouldn’t you want to enter a relationship again? Did something happen, are you just aro, or something else..?**

Dee looked up from the table when Remus read the question. He stared forward at the question on screen, lifting his head from his left hand. On the left side of his face was a large scar. It almost completely covered half his face, like the skin was torn off.

“Dee, you don’t have to-”

“It’s fine, Ree.”

“It’s….complicated to say the least. He...I….It didn’t end well.”

Dee sighed then reached for the camera and switched it off.


	6. College Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry for dropping of the face of the earth. Believe it or not, I’m an ambivert and quarantine isn’t too good for my motivation now.
> 
> Also a small change to the Au: Dee isn’t a lawyer. It didn’t make sense with the whole living off the grid thing. He does have a degree and went to school for it tho
> 
> Just a clarification incase some people were confused last chapter: Dee’s ex didn’t give him the scar, feel free to put down the torch and pitchfork 
> 
> Sorry this is getting long but I just wanted to thank you regulars! This ask book wouldn’t be here without you guys! <3

“It’s been awhile. Sorry about that, not a lot of motivation.” Dee said when the camera turned on. Remus waved at the camera. “Hi!”

**magic_but_its_green**

**Oh geez, I’m sorry for bringing it up Dee— Imma change the topic to something lighter now— what’s the story about that guy you both pranked? And what does that have to do with liquid ass—??**

“It’s fine, really.” Dee said. “Oh, it’s one of my greatest accomplishments!” Remus said dramatically. “Must not have lots of accomplishments.” Dee joked. ”Oh, shush.” Remus said elbowing him in the side. 

“It happened in college during a Saturday night.” Remus began.

**_Yo, I’m doing a thing now where when someone tells a story it’ll be an actual fic. (Does that make sense?) Enjoy the ficlet!_ **

Dee was curled up in a ball on the couch. Next to him on a small table was an open bottle of some cheap wine. He felt someone flop onto the couch next to him. “Hey, Double Dee!” He greeted. Dee put his head in his arms and mumbled. “Go away, Ree.”

“Man, you’re still upset about that?” Remus said, throwing an arm over the smaller man’s shoulder. Dee grumbled. “It was like…..a week ago? I really need to keep track of time more…” Remus said. “Just go away, you smell like ass.” Dee grumbled again. 

Remus moved to the other side of the old couch. “Look, I’m not good at comfort or hygiene.” He said. The two of them sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, until Remus shot up. “Wait! I got an idea!” 

He exclaimed. Dee looked up with a “Hm?” Remus got up and started pacing around their small dorm room. He rambled out loud about some plan that made no sense and was questionably legal. After Dee expressed his confusion Remus simply said. “All you have to do is follow _my_ lead. And...well…..do ya got money for same day shipping?”

It was Sunday night, around two in the morning. Remus and Dee quietly made their way to the man’s dorm. Remus knew his roommate from a couple college parties. The man’s roommate complained to Remus many times about how his roommate would ”Stay out partying somewhere off campus then come home at five in the morning and wake me up!”

So the two knew that they were safe for a couple hours. And if the roommate caught them he’d probably let them go considering how much he hated his roommate. Dee started picking the lock to the dorm while Remus blocked the view of security cameras.

After shutting the door, Dee turned on a flashlight while Remus dug through his bag. Remus started settling up an elaborate trap while Dee held up the light. “Are you sure this will work? What does it even do???” Dee whispered. “It will, trust me!” Remus whispered-shouted at the other.

Remus set up the last bit of the trap then the two of them booked it. A bit after five am there was plenty of screaming. The next day plenty of people on campus talked about someone smelling god awful.

**ShelfPerson**

**Just wanna say, you dudes are lovely!**

**(Please note, dear Author, that while I do think Remus and Deceit are lovely, they are fictional, and the truly lovely one is you. Remember that.)**

**_Uno reverses card buddy. I’m lovely and so are you._ **

**_And you reader <3_ **

**_Also, for the first time in this ask books history……._ **

**_*Drumrolllllll*_ **

**_An ask from Wattpad!_ **

** Lamslover52 **

**Hey Dee, do you hiss when you talk?**

“Do I hiss? Definitely, I’m thirteen snakes in a beanie.” Dee said blankly.

“Ya, that’s bullshit.”

“No it’s not, watch. _Hisssssss.”_

“.....”

“Ok, I don’t hiss but I had a lisp when I was younger so that counts.”

** LightShadowling  **

**Awwwwww, poor Dee...**

**Alright, hypothetical situation time. Say you witnessed someone robbing a bank. And you thought to yourself, 'This is making my job way too easy. All I have to do is take the money from this person and I'll keep my hands clean.' But as the robber was leaving the bank, you realized that it's your closest friend/family member (besides yourselves of course). So, do you still take the money from that person, or not betray their trust?**

“Jeez, how bad would Ro’s acting career have to go for him to do _that._ ” Remus said. 

“Well I’d obviously take _some_ of it. Then probably say something like “Aren’t _I_ the family disap-” Remus was about to say something but cut himself off. “Criminal! I meant criminal.” He chuckled.

“I...don’t have any friends besides Ree. Or...even family.” Dee said, with a shrug.

** LightShadowling  **

**Okay, reading over this and how AMAZING it is and seeing that fewer people have commented this time around, I would like to ask another question.**

**So, there is this fandom I've been getting into lately, it's called Sanders Sides. I was just wondering, have either of you two ever heard of it? Cause I was just thinking that it's a total coincidence that Remus just happens to have the same name as one of the most recent characters in it. Like, WHAT ARE THE ODDS?**

**_Why you cheeky little- also I’ll answer this one cause Dee and Ree’s answers would just be “lol, no”_ **

**_Sanders Sides and Thomas do exist in this AU but the AU doesn’t take place in Florida. So he isn’t important to the story. Two sides watch it and heccing love that they share names with characters. (Won’t say who tho.)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Slaps you upside the head with angst*
> 
> Me: *Gives you time to recover*
> 
> Me: *Does it again*


	7. Yeetus your fellow fetus (Off a rock!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I’m not dead!

**_Sorry I’ve been gone awhile! Again….._ **

**_Also! Question I’ll answer will be at the start from now on._ **

** SandwhichFool **

**Chaotic? Yes. Absolutely adorable and a perfect portrayal of their relationship? also yes <3**

**_Why thank you <3 A chaotic friendship is probably one of my fav portrayals of their relationship. (But then again, any portrayal where they don’t hate each other is one of my favs, lol.)_ **

The camera turns on showing Remus and Janus. Remus seems to be completely oblivious to the fact the cameras on. He’s too busy explaining some elaborate….torture method??

“And _theeeen,_ you salt them like a fish!”

“Remus.”

“People salt fish, right? Doesn't matter.”

“Remus.”

“Like I said, just pour a bucket of salt on them and leave them to die!”

“Remus!”

“Wuh?” Remus said, snapping towards Janus’ direction. Janus sighed and pointed towards the camera. “ _Ohhhhhhhhh._ ”

** Cornflake cowgirl **

**How tall are you guys?**

“Last time I checked my height I was almost six feet. And that was when I was still in highschool, so probably six feet.” Remus said. “And I’m just as tall, next question.” Janus said quickly. “And Janus is stilling on a box cause he likes to feel tall.” Remus said, flashing a grin at Janus. ~~Shorty~~ Janus gave him a death glare in return. 

** magic_but_its_green **

**That is an absolutely legendary prank Remus, I can see why it’s one of your greatest achievements— But also, what was your major in college? (Also I feel like you were gonna call yourself the family disappointment and I have to say that you aren’t one and that’s a fact)**

Remus smiled to himself while reading the last part of the message. “I wish that were true..” He mumbled under his breath, looking down at the table. Catching himself spacing out, Remus shook his head out of it. 

“Major, my major. Uhm, it…was whatever Roman majored in. I don’t really remember. I was never gonna use that expensive piece of paper anyway! Just went to college cause I was told it’s the only way to be successful.”

** Bean burrito of love **

**Raise your hand if you’ve committed arson**

Janus and Remus glanced at each other for a bit, then Remus slowly raised his hand. 

“You _what!”_ Janus shouted.

“It’s a possibility! I just know _a_ bush was lit on fire at a party, I just don’t know if _I_ did it.”

** Itsnevereasy_04 **

**Hey Remus, how many bones have you broken. (on others and yourself)**

“Easy! My bone-braking count is….”

“....”

“Uhm.”

“Was it...? No no no.”

“Was that technically me? Or gravity.”

“Uh.”

“You don’t know, do you?”

“That’s normal, right?”

** Cocotoad  **

**Remus what is the worst thing you did to Roman? Also do you play games and if so what?**

“We don’t play video games, if that’s what you’re asking.” Janus said. “But we do sometimes play Cards Against Humanity!” Remus added.

“The worst thing I’ve done to Ro…” 

“It was years ago. Back when we were kids.”

The twins stood on a steep hill, in the dense forest behind their house. Their parents owned a large property and behind a gate in the backyard was their woods. It was a small forested area, but to the twins it was a huge kingdom, which the two ruled. They would almost always be exploring in the forest.

But today, a fight broke out. The twins at this point have no clue what exactly started the argument, but the fight had completely derailed into a full on screamfest. Whatever the origin of their feud was, it was likely childish. Perhaps the stereotypical “I’m the older twin!” Argument? Neither know.

Remus stepped closer as Roman stepped back. Roman stood right on the edge of the hill. Below him was a steep drop, with plenty of rocks. A fall would be guaranteed to break a few bones, if not lethal. Yet, the twins ignored the danger. Completely distracted by the argument.

Roman threw out insult after insult at his brother, Remus shouted back at every rude remark. The younger twin’s eyes drifted to the drop off right behind his brother. Then, then, he had a thought. A twisted thought. Anintrusive thought. Remus ran forward and shoved.

The bloodcurdling screams of his brother was enough to tell Remus fucked up, big time. He took a shaky step back as he heard a thud. But after the thud, there was nothing, complete silence. Remus couldn’t hear his brother crying, which in most cases would be great, however in this rare, rare occasion, that was terrifying. 

“I-I killed him…” Remus trembled. He was too shaken to peek over the edge and check if his claim was correct. He took a couple more shaky steps back. “No no no no no no no!” The tears welling up in his eyes started to spill. Remus turned and spirited away.

“He wasn’t dead.” Remus quickly said after the story. “He just got a concussion and was unconscious. After I ran in the house crying my dad took him to the hospital.”

** kalamos14 **

**What are your biggest regrets?**

“Not being closer with my bro.” Remus answered. “After the whole almost killing him thing we kinda drifted apart.”

“Mines…..a very, very long story.”

“Do you mean the…?”

“Sit back, this will _definitely_ be an easy story to tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh cliffhanger time!!! (I promise this wont take a month-)
> 
> But! I ask you to _not_ leave asks on this chapter! Wait for next time, loves! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ya this was short, I know. Kinda need asks for this kinda thing.  so like comment if ya want ehe *awkward finger guns*
> 
> Also if ya have questions about the A.U in general you can ask.


End file.
